


Teenage Runaways AU

by SevenCorvus



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hurried out of the rain into the abandoned warehouse, setting down his precious supplies, then stripping off his soaking wet coat, and huddling close to the trashcan fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Runaways AU

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon's prompt: Fury/Clint/Coulson AU: teenage runaways, for the [3-sentence fic meme on tumblr](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/post/46575321698/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me). I'm still accepting prompts if anyone is interested. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Clint hurried out of the rain into the abandoned warehouse, setting down his precious supplies, then stripping off his soaking wet coat, and huddling close to the trashcan fire. He rubbed his arms briskly, trying to generate some warmth, strong arms coming around him, and pulling him back against Nick; sighing, he leaned back, the other man’s presence making him feel safe and protected as always, Nick inspiring that feeling in a lot of the people around here. He held Clint close as they watched Phil reading to the younger ones, before tucking them in for the night, and joining Clint and Nick for a group hug.


End file.
